1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to system update procedures of mobile communication devices, and more particularly, to system update procedures for updating mobile communication devices with networking load balancing of a remote upgrade server.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid developments in the mobile communications industry, various devices such as feature phones, smart phones, panel Personal Computers (PCs), and Notebook PCs, etc., are becoming necessities of life. For fixing leaks or bugs in the operating systems (e.g., Android, and iOS, etc.) of the mobile communication devices, periodic or even continual system updates are provided, wherein problems may occur therefrom.
For example, a conventional system update procedure may require manufacturers to retrieve each and every one of their sold devices for system updates thereof, which disadvantageously consumes a great deal of time and manpower. Alternatively, another conventional system update procedure may require the installation of a remote upgrade server which broadcasts information of available system updates to trigger the mobile communication devices for system updates with the remote upgrade server. However, the broadcasts of information of available system updates occupy system and network resources of the remote upgrade server. Also, with many mobile communication devices connecting to the remote upgrade server at the same time for system updates, overflow or crashing of the remote upgrade server may occur.
Thus, it is desirable to have a more flexible way of system updates for mobile communication devices.